Dakota
Dakota is the founder and current Guild Master of Nirvana's Peace, a somewhat newly formed Legal Guild. Dakota's gender is unknown as there is a running joke that whenever they are about to reveal their gender, something interrupts them. They are currently married to Harlem, the Guild Advisor and they both adopted a son named Haru. Although Dakota can't use magic, they are still a powerful force to be reckoned with. Appearance It has been noted that Dakota has a oddly unisex appearance, making it hard for people to tell their gender. Dakota has black hair cut into a medium length bowl cut of sorts. Dakota's eyes are a dark blue that still confuses many on their gender. Dakota is usually always seen wearing a black jacket, stating they have multiple of the exact same jacket, and has a grey sweater underneath the jacket. Dakota lastly has casual black pants which has a metallic hook attached to it around the waist, which Dakota holds their swords. Personality Dakota is often a calm and collected individual, they hardly ever get angry or show any emotion in general. However this isn't always the case, Dakota has shown angry when someone threatens anything that they have worked hard to achieve, going as far as nearly killing anyone who threatens their guild. Dakota has also been noted to have a heavy belief on self achievement, stating that people around you can only help or take away your chances of reaching your goal, only that person alone has the power to truly achieve that goal. Dakota also enjoys being a mentor of sorts, stating that it helps them see other's points of views and that if they had someone who listened back then, maybe things would be different. Dakota is also somewhat of a hopeless romantic, they enjoy romantic novels and has many romantic views on situations. Dakota is also an observer, they observe every situation closely and can often tell someone's goals and personality within minutes of being around them. Dakota also secretly ships everyone in the guild and Dakota shows how much they enjoys romance, baking love-themed foods and bringing them to the guild once every month, a notation they also have a sweet tooth. Dakota is also generous and enjoys giving others gifts, which is why they made it a guild tradition every 6 months to have a bi-annual Gift Giving and Feast Celebration at the guild hall. Dakota also isn't fixed on materialistic things, staying that being at the celebration is a gift of it's own. Dakota is heavily spiritual, their soul purpose for creating Nirvana's Peace was to help others connect with themselves, noting that one is at their fullest when they are truly one with themselves. History Not much is known of Dakota's history except that at some point in time, they married Harlem, adopted Haru, and created Nirvana's Peace. Aramis reveals that sometime before Dakota and Harlem discovered Haru, they'd been apart of a Dark Guild whom seeked to revive an ancient wizard known as Midgand. Synopsis Abilities Lack of Ethernano: '''Dakota isn't capable of using magic due to their lack of Ethernano, and as such they have to lean towards different forms of combat. Dakota states this factor doesn't make them any weaker than anyone else, it just means they have to try harder to achieve what others already can. '''Master Swordsmanship: '''Dakota depends on swordsmanship as a way of combat due to their lack of Ethernano. Dakota began learning the way of the sword around their teenage years, and as an adult, they have sheer mastery in this sword technique. * '''Way of The Dragon Claw: '''This is a swordsmanship technique that revolves around quick, precise, and powerful strikes. Dakota learned this style as a means of combat to subdue any and all foes. This style is a mixture of speed, agility, and precision. The user doesn't have to be extremely strong to use this style, as the mixture of speed and agility slowly builds up the power of the strikes over time. Dakota uses this style in conjunction with the environment, propelling from the terrain to boost off for an even bigger amount of power in the blows. Dakota began learning this technique as a teenager and had mastered it by the time they were a young adult. '''Monstrous Speed: '''Dakota had to train themselves in speed in order to use the '''Way of The Dragon Claw '''sword style. Dakota can move at extreme speeds, a simple blink of an eye is all Dakota needs to disappear from most of their opponents sight. '''Monstrous Agility: '''Dakota had to train themselves in agility in order to use the '''Way of The Dragon Claw sword style. Dakota can change their direction at a quick pace. God-Like Precision: '''Dakota has God-Like precision, an aspect they had to learn in order to use the '''Way of The Dragon Claw '''sword style. Dakota's precision is so accurate that they've never missed a target upon using this style, always landing on point. '''Master Observer: '''Dakota has the unnatural ability to observe things with pin-point accuracy, this goes for observing one's personality and even observing the battle field for ways to lung off of the terrain, this is an assistance to their slightly altered style of the '''Way of The Dragon Claw. Master Baker: '''Dakota is a master at baking, they enjoy baking to the point they bring sweets to the guild once every month, which everyone can't wait for and enjoy digging into it. '''Equipment Former Dragon Sabre: '''Dakota possessed the '''Dragon Sabre, this blade was also the reason they got the alias Dragon Mercenary. This blade has magical properties that allows it to absorb Dragon Slayer Magic and use it to attack, making it effective against any user of said magic. And due to the fact a Dragon Slayer can't eat their own magic, they are often left vulnerable against this blade. When Dakota wielded this blade many had mistaken they were using magic. Dakota gave the blade to Haru as a gift during one of the bi-annual Gift Giving and Feast Celebrations. Current Blade of The Titans: 'Dakota wields the Blade of The Titans, a powerful sword that was forged specifically for them. Although the name of this sword would imply it was a massive blade, it is actually average sized. The reason 'Titans' is in this blade's is due to it's durability. The blade is made of an extremely durable material that is nearly impossible to break. 'Battles and Events Trivia Dakota's stats are as followed Category:Guild Master Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Non-Mage Category:Human Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Married Characters Category:Nirvana's Peace Category:Sword User Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman